


This Never Happens in Porn

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, First Time, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji and Naoto's first time doesn't go as planned. Inspired by an overdose of anatomy!fail for this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Never Happens in Porn

“W-wait, wait!!!”

Kanji froze in place, barely daring to breathe. Oh shit oh shit oh shit what had he done??? Naoto was squirming under him, trying to get away… Why now? he wondered worriedly as he pulled out of her. Everything had been going fine, he’d entered her and hit her… her _virginity_ in there… had it hurt that much??? “I… I’m sorry… really really sorry… I never meant to hurt…”

“Worry not,” Naoto groaned, digging around… oh fuck digging around down there, in there, and Kanji had to look away lest his face burst into flames.

“Seriously, are… are you okay?” He peered out of the corner of his eye as he heard wet, squishing noises. “I… I didn’t mean to hit your, uh, your cherry so hard, I swear…”

Naoto stopped for a moment, looking at him, very puzzled. “My _what_?”

“Y’know, your… virginity thingy…” If he got any redder he’d light up soon. “I mean I heard it hurt but…” He fell silent and turned to face Naoto in utter shock when she suddenly extracted a bloody tampon with a bunched up string from her… down there _HOLY SHIT THAT’S GROSS AS HELL_.

Naoto looked down embarrassedly, going bright red as well. “May I use your washro—”

“Second on your left,” Kanji blurted out, hurriedly pointing the way to her.

She ducked her head and jumped off the bed, grabbing her clothes with one hands and running out of the room.

There went the mood.

To say nothing of Kanji’s budding heterosexuality.


End file.
